Still Forever
by X-NessieCullen-X
Summary: This is a sequel to Forever After—so before you read this, you'd greatly benefit from reading its predecessor. We're a week shy of Eadlyn and Ahren's fourth birthday, and there was a major cliffhanger at the end of Forever After. I was going to make y'all guess whose POV it was from, but with what the way it came to me, that didn't work out.


Still Forever

Description: This is a sequel to _Forever After_ —so before you read this, you'd greatly benefit from reading its predecessor. We're a week shy of Eadlyn and Ahren's fourth birthday, and there was a major cliffhanger at the end of _Forever After_. I was going to make y'all guess whose POV it was from, but with what the way it came to me, that didn't work out.

 **A/N: As always, what is mine is mine and what isn't is likely that of Kiera Cass' world. I do take some creative liberties… I do hope that you enjoy this story!**

Princess Eadlyn

I woke up and exited my room—taking note that the hallways seemed to be barren. There was no one around, when typically there were maids and butlers, guards, and various other staff members bustling from here to there. This struck me as a little weird, but there wasn't anything _I_ could do about it. I lifted the skirt of my dress just a bit and ran up and down the hallway until I peeked into a room.

" _Owww! Oww!"_ I heard coming from the room, seeing my dad and another woman surrounding a bed. The voice was one that the entire country would know—my mother- Queen America. I stood, paralyzed for a moment before skittering into the room and tugging at the coattails of the King.

"What wrong?" I asked, my tone still holding some of that baby-like tone.

"Nothing, dear," my father said, softly, scooping me up into his arms. "Mama's just about to have a baby," he reassured me.

"Why's she crying?" I asked, not comprehending. If it was a good thing, a happy thing, why was she crying and in pain? It was too much for my young mind to wrap itself around.

"Because sometimes the best things in life cause us a bit of pain, first," Daddy said. "Can you understand that?"

I thought for a moment, before nodding my head.

"Good girl. Can you go fetch Miss Lucy and Miss Marlee?" Daddy asked.

I nodded my head again. "Yes, Daddy," I said, before dipping into a deep curtsey the way Mama had taught me. Almost as soon as I was walking I had been taught to curtsey.

Daddy shooed me off to go and fetch Miss Lucy and Miss Marlee as he asked. I scampered off, hearing Mama still whimpering in pain. I moved quickly, looking for Miss Lucy first, because she'd likely know where Miss Marlee was. As I ran, I bumped into a pair of legs and fell back upon my bum. "Ooof!" I called out. I looked up and saw General Ledger. "General Ledger!" I exclaimed. He of all people would know where Miss Lucy was, and likely even Miss Marlee. General Ledger leaned down to help me up.

"Are you okay, Princess Eadlyn?" General Ledger asked as he helped me right myself.

Acting far older than my years—because really, I was having to grow up a bit faster than other kids my age, or so I'd heard my Mama say a few times to my father—I brushed myself off. "General Ledger, you know where Miss Lucy and Miss Marlee is?"

"Do I know where Miss Lucy and Miss Marlee are?" he corrected me.

I nodded my head.

"Miss Marlee is in the hospital wing, she's having a baby. Miss Lucy is with her," General Ledger said.

I was taken aback. "But Mama! She needs them!"

General Ledger looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Baby's coming! Baby's coming!" I cried.

General Ledger lifted me swiftly, and dashed off, carrying me along with him. Based on the turns he took, I knew he was going to Miss Mary and Miss Paige—Mama's other two maids. He handed me off to them. "Get her settled with one of the nanny's and then get to Queen America," he ordered. Without a hint of hesitation, Miss Mary grabbed me and we were off with Paige on our heels. Watching over Miss Mary's shoulder I watched as General Ledger made his way in the opposite direction.

I started to cry as they carried me away. I was confused and scared—it wasn't fair. "Shush now, Princess," Miss Mary said to me. After a few minutes she reached Ahren's room, and I was still crying. I spotted Ahren and fought to get out of Miss Mary's arms. She set me down and I ran to my twin.

"Eady!" Ahren squealed as he wrapped his arms around me. "Was wrong?"

"Mama is havin' baby," I said.

While I answered Ahren's question, and he hugged me tight, I saw Miss Mary and Miss Paige quickly fill in Nanny Fay. Nanny Fay was more of Mama's and Daddy's helper, when Granny or one of our aunts or our uncle weren't available to help with us. After another moment or two, both Miss Mary and Miss Paige disappeared, and I knew they were off to carry out the rest of General Ledger's orders. I sighed, tears still streaming down my face when Nanny Fay came over to us.

"How about a snack?" Nanny Fay asked.

I shook my head. I wasn't interested in a snack. I wanted to be with my Mama and Daddy, but I knew they'd not let Ahren and I get to them.

"Then…. How about a movie?" Nanny Fay tried again.

I shook my head again. Did she not get it? I could tell she was starting to get fed up with my disinterest in her suggestions.

"Princess Eadlyn and Prince Ahren, you're going to go sit down and watch a movie," Nanny Fay stated. 

"No. No, I'm not," I screamed.

"It wasn't a question. It was a direction," Nanny Fay informed me.

"I don't care," I said.

"Princess Eadlyn, lose the tone, and do as you're told," Nanny Fay said.

"You're not my Mommy or my Daddy, you're not my boss," I spewed at her.

I could tell she was getting annoyed now, as she came over and lifted me up. Angry and upset I started to kick my legs and flail, yelling as if my life depended on it. I knew if I yelled a little bit more a guard or two or more would come running in. Nanny Fay popped me in the mouth, and I yelled and yelled and yelled, carrying on until I could scream any longer. And just as I mentally predicted, as I continued to yell, a group of guards came running in, right as Nanny Fay popped me on the mouth, again.

"What the Heavens?" one guard said.

"She's just throwing a fit," Nanny Fay said, unaware that the guards had seen her hit me.

"Put the Princess down. Now." Another guard ordered.

"I'm her Nanny, I'll do no such thing." Nanny Fay stated.

"You will take your hands off of the Princess and you will do so immediately," the first guard stated, moving toward us.

I continued to flail and wriggle trying to get away from Nanny Fay. The guard grabbed me out of her arms, and I stilled immediately. I knew he was one of General Ledger's friends, and so I knew that I'd be okay. He grabbed Ahren by the hand. "Come with me, Your Highnesses," the guard who had us said softly. As he moved us from the room, the other guard cuffed Nanny Fay.

"You can't do this to me!" Nanny Fay yelled. 

I couldn't hear what was said in return but I knew that things would be okay now. I'd been too scared before to tell Mama and Daddy that Nanny Fay had hit me—this wasn't the first time. The guard took us to Uncle Gerad and left us in his care.


End file.
